


兄弟丼

by musu10018



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 三人行, 也不好吃, 兄弟搞小初, 黄文罢了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: 观月喜欢不二——两个
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime
Kudos: 6





	兄弟丼

不二裕太在进家门前顿了顿。

由美子已经不在家住了，父母出国旅游，某种程度上这里是他和周助的天下，更何况——他一边咽下那句不适合在外边说出的话，一边摸上门把手，钥匙打开门的声音很轻，客厅没人，他把包扔在沙发上，“我回来了”，他说着就上了楼。

事实上每次回家的景象都是不一样的，家里的人倒是不怎么会变，那两个都比他要大一级，在他还忙于学业的时候那边已经也毕业的边缘了，实在是没什么好忙的，年龄最小的裕太反倒成了最晚回家的那个。

一开始的时候，他能在客厅看见他哥和观月初，两个人在被炉里裹着毯子，捧着热茶冷嘲热讽阴阳怪气的聊天，嘴上说着让人生气的话，桌子底下的腿却是缠在一起的，见他回来了，一左一右的把他围住，其实有点像是折磨，但三个人都甘之如饴。

偶尔是能在做饭的时候就回来，他哥是不被允许进厨房的，当然周助不是不会做饭，只是他对于美食的定义以及捉弄别人的心情都让剩下两个人敬谢不敏，大部分时间都是观月在做，他对于食物有他自己的美学，一顿饭到不能说是多么的好吃，但绝对要花很长时间。

再后来——他想到这，喉结动了动。

不怪他，那个场景确实很值得令人反复回味。

第一次是在客厅的沙发上。

那次三个人都有点慌乱，至少观月和裕太是挺慌乱的，至于他哥，不二裕太思来想去都觉得他应该是知道自己什么时候回家的，但那时候的观月被他哥搂在怀里，没穿裤子，t恤也被推到胸膛上面，见他进来了，一面捂着自己的嘴一面尝试合拢双腿，但都是无用功，最后他一边哭一边看着不二裕太向自己走来。

后来地方就多了起来。

浴室有过，他进去的时候观月又在那里呜呜咽咽的显示自己的不满，但不二不在乎，两个都是，大的那个笑着肏的更深，小的那个对于他们的胡来叹气，却把衣服脱了；还有他哥的卧室，他长大了之后就比较少去了，在里面做爱总有种当着家长面的不自在感，倒是观月因为是在寻常的地方而接受良好；甚至有他自己的卧室，那两个人为什么要去他床上搞他已经不想追究了，毕竟观月吸的他太爽了。

不是说他喜欢看别人做爱什么的，这更像是他们三个一种不直白说出来的情趣，他哥，他的爱人，这种带了不伦和混乱的关系总是让人感到刺激的，甚至观月也乐在其中，就算每次骂的最凶的是他，但从来不拒绝的也是他。

今天是什么呢？

声音是从他的卧室传来的，他把门推开，里面的场景让他一下就硬了。

他哥可能是故意的，观月的腿被他强迫性的掰开，给站在门口的人展露私密处的风景，在裕太回家前他们应该已经玩了一轮了，那个穴口红嫩肿胀，观月的阴茎看起来还在不应期，软塌塌的看着可怜极了，可他哥明显没什么怜悯之心，只对着敏感点磨，观月的手指紧紧的抓着他哥，眼眶泛红，看的他一阵心酸。

然后他把裤子脱了。

躺在他怀里挨周助肏的观月真的很可怜，大的那个还不许他碰自己的阴茎，硬生生的从不应期给肏硬了，一颤一颤的往外吐水，观月确实不太敢摸，上了床这两个人就是独裁者，兄弟默契在这会体现的淋漓尽致，他想起原先故意挑衅的时刻，后面要不就是被掐住阴茎，任凭嗓子叫哑了也不让他射，要么就是丝毫不管他的感受，用过多的高潮把他打散，尿出来了都不带停的。

所以现在他一边颤抖一边缩在裕太的怀里，比起大的那个来说，小的这个威胁性还没那么大，且容易对他心软，卷头发的前辈还天真的以为自己能掌控住好脾气的后辈，却完全不考虑时间的成长和他哥耳濡目染的教导。

所以阴茎被裕太的手握住的时候，他舒服的喟叹了一声，高潮的感觉很近了，他不自觉的挺着腰追寻更多的快感，然后，然后那双手停下了——

“前辈，哥哥没有说可以射吧？”

观月初的脑子一片迷茫，“可、可是——”，他泪眼朦胧的说不出话来，喘着气无谓的挺腰，他想说你什么时候那么听你哥的话了，昨天你还说要超越他，但他说不出来，临近高潮却被打断的感觉让他四肢酸软，周助也在他体内停下。

“嗯，我什么时候说可以射了，初？”

周助的声音在他脑子旁炸开，他很少叫他初，观月也很少叫他周助，这些名字都只在床上出现，平时他们把那些阴阳怪气当作甜言蜜语，兄长故意压低了声音，带着他能听出的威胁，那边的弟弟对他的悲惨处境无动于衷。

他想骂人，想骂完小的骂大的，想和不二周助立马打一场嘴炮，但仅存的理智又告诫他最好不要这样，在床上骂不二周助绝对不是什么明智的做法，兄长记仇，在床上一点点的好头都不让给观月，通常观月都是会哭的，原先他从来没想过自己会哭的那么轻易。

可被两个人一起进入的时候又怎么能忍住眼泪呢？

这不是第一次了，但每一次都让他战栗，他的体内包含着两个人，兄弟，他咀嚼这两个字，大脑的空白状态一直持续着，先是痛，不论多么细致的扩张，疼痛都是不可避免地，他从这个环节就开始哭了，但这里他是被供奉的神，一举一动都是允许的，周助会亲走他的眼泪，这个时候往往是最温情的时候，使性子也是被允许的，裕太牢牢的托着他的腰，掌心的温度让他要燃烧起来。

被进入的时候他挣扎的厉害，可那锢在他腰上的手一下子就成了施暴者，只压着他往下放，亲吻他眼泪的温柔嘴唇也将他的叫喊吞咽，他只能流着泪，蜷缩着手指承受这不该的性爱，然后两个人又会来哄他，像是在哄小孩子，喊他小初，让他乖乖的，他在这对兄弟间承受被给予的一切，痛感，快乐，然后是漫长的、极致的高潮。

被洗完澡吹干头发的观月握在被子里不想动，他困倦极了，周助把他搂在怀里，裕太在身后环住他的腰，这对吗？他不在乎，他已经得到了一切。

**Author's Note:**

> 有缘人看，lo也不让我放，找不到搞小初的粮，自割腿肉了


End file.
